


Scavenger Hunt

by Crimsonrox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonrox/pseuds/Crimsonrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Axel has something planned for Roxas...if he can finish a scavenger hunt first. Just a cute fluffy Valentine's Day themed fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

"Ummm....Roxas? Aren't you gonna get ready for your date?" Sora called from Roxas' open door frame. Roxas looked up from his game, still in bed and in plaid boxers. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Chrono Trigger in my boxers." Roxas gave Sora a teasing grin. "I think you need your eyes fixed if you can't see that, Sora."

Sora made an exaggerated sigh. "Seriously are you sure we're even related, much less twins?" Sora was wearing a suit, a pretty fancy one in Roxas' opinion. Black, with blue shirt under it. Nice pair of black dress shoes. Like the fancy ones you see at stores and then when you see the price tag, you slowly back away. Way fancier than plaid boxers.

"I'll get ready soon. I'm literally just putting jeans and t-shirt on. It's just a date with Axel, nothing special." Roxas ran a hand through his blonde hair and whined. "I'll run a brush through my hair too." 

Sora just stared at him with the biggest blue eyes Roxas had seen from Sora in a long time. Even bigger than the time Roxas was caught eating the last chocolate chip. Apparently Sora was saving that for Riku because Sora had made them for him, but ate all but one. Typical Sora. The cookie had been totally worth it though.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Sora screamed. "And you're telling me you're gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt for your date? Your Valentine's Day date?!" Sora pulled the DS out of Roxas' hand. "You need help. What the hell are you two even planning on doing?"

Roxas snatched the DS back and began to save. "We're gonna hit the grocery store, then we're gonna cook dinner, binge eat ice cream while watching tv. Oh yeah, and fuck." Roxas smiled wickedly at the last part as Sora rolled his eyes.

"You're so crude, Roxas." Riku stated as he slid his arm around Sora's waist from behind. Roxas didn't even realize was in the apartment, much less close enough to hear them. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so absorbed in his game Roxas thought. Nah, Chrono Trigger was worth whatever he missed.

"Yo, Riku. So what are you two lovebirds doing?" Roxas asked, trying to get the conversation away from his awesome Valentine's Day plans that Sora refused to appreciate. 

"Getting dinner. I had to make reservations a month ago it's so popular. But it's a special day, so not really surprised." Riku glanced over Roxas' outfit, if it could be called that. "Nice boxers."

"Shut up, Riku." Rolling out of his bed, Roxas glared at Riku and gave him the finger, all the while Riku laugh and untangled himself from Sora. Sora, who looked absolutely done with Roxas.

"Hey, hey no one should be looking at my boyfriend's boxers unless it's me," said a very familiar voice. Axel strolled into the room like he owned the place, which he pretty much did since he was over so often. "Roxy, babe you gotta put pants on, despite how hot you look with barely anything clothing."

Sora seemed a little disgusted by Axel's words, and thankfully, Riku managed to drag him out into the living room. Axel sent a wide smile full of teeth at Roxas as they left and Axel shut the door, leaning against it. He wore exactly what Roxas knew he would, a tight black AC/DC shirt, with probably Axel's nicest pair of jeans. He had a tendency to get scorch marks on his pants from various fire related activities. In Roxas' honest opinion, they gave the jeans character, made them more Axel-like if that's a things jeans can be. 

"I'll kill you if you call me Roxy or babe again." Roxas wasn't the type for nicknames. Really Axel wasn't either, he just liked teasing Roxas. As he put it, it gave him enjoyment that could not be found anywhere else. Asshole.

"As long as it's death by flames." Axel winked at the inside joke between them. Roxas had once accidentally set Axel on fire. Roxas swears by his dog's grave that it was truly an honest accident. Never again will he make baked Alaska. They had both freaked out and there was more screaming than either one of them wants to admit. After they had gotten Axel to stop burning to death, he joked if he had gone that way, it wouldn't have bothered him.

"I didn't realize you were already here." Roxas casually switching the subject, while putting pants on, Axel fake pouting a little as he did. "Stop pouting, we can't go to the store without pants."

Laughing, Axel handed him a black t-shirt. "Your brother didn't lock the door. As soon as I knocked, the door swung wide open. I took it as an invitation to come inside." Axel kissed Roxas, just lips no tongue, which Roxas immediately attempted to fix. He pulled Axel down by his hair to give him a proper kiss.

"Hey, me and Riku are leav.......ugh ew. I did not need to see that." Sora shielded his eyes from the other two. Roxas retaliated by moaning loudly into the kiss.  
"STOP. EW. I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT." Loud footsteps accompanied the words, along with the slamming of the front door. Axel pulled back and laughed, giving Roxas a high five.

"Your brother is so fun to annoy. Not as much as you of course." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and walked out to the living room. "So, I know I said we were just gonna make dinner and chill. But," Axel held up a little slip of paper. "I thought of something fun we could do instead. Well mainly what you can do instead."  
Roxas took the paper and stared at it with confusion. "What is it?"

"It's paper, dumbass." Roxas gave him the 'I know that' look. Axel just smiled right back at him. "It's a scavenger hunt. I wrote down clues and you figure out where we're supposed to go. It's really short, I didn't wanna make it too long. Also, cause I thought of this this morning. There's only 5 places and your gift is at the last one."

Unfolding the paper, Roxas read aloud what the first clue was. "Where we first met." He looked up at Axel. "Where did you even get this idea? If you say Demyx..."

"Nah, I got it out of a book. I do happen to read on occasion you know." Axel began to put his tennis shoes on and layering up for the cold.

"What kinda books are you reading now? You don't usually read romance novels."

"Cause I got this out of a mystery novel. Can't read romance books, reminds me of Sora and Riku too much." He shivered while smiling at Roxas.

"A mystery novel? Does that scavenger hunt end in murder or kidnapping?" Roxas said, as he tied his scarf around his neck.

Laughing, Axel shook his head. "The wife did this for her husband on their first wedding anniversary. It's obviously not ours, but it's a cool Valentine's thing to do."

So where they first met Roxas thought. And then realized he honestly didn't know where they met. They had met 12 years ago, when Roxas was 12, Axel 14. Instant best friends. Like best friend at first sight. Then Axel asked him out when Roxas was 17. He knew where that was, right outside their high school, but for the life of him, he didn't remember where they had met.

"Ummmmm......Yeah, I'm not sure where we met."

Axel frowned. "Come on, Rox. You seriously don't remember?" He sighed. "I'll give you a hint. You were super late getting home that night. Late as in 9." Roxas stared at him blankly. "Dude, underground."

"Subway!" Roxas yelled. Wow, he couldn't believe he forgot that. He had lost his ticket and spent ages looking for it, which led to him getting on the 9:06 train back to his place. Which Axel just so happened to be on.

"Yeah. Geez, now I'm worried for the other clues." Axel shook his head, following Roxas out the door and into the cold.

When they reached the station, Roxas turned to Axel. "Did you put it here or at the one that I got on at?" Roxas really hoped this one. The other one was super far away and he didn't wanna go all the way there. 

Axel handed him another slip of paper. "Neither. I thought it would get moved so I kept this one in my pocket till we got to a station. They're all pretty much the same." 

The next slip read 'where I asked you out'. Roxas smiled. Easy one. 

"Don't know," he said bluntly. He knew but he just wanted to see his boyfriend's reaction.

Axel's eyes almost shot out of his eyes. "I swear to god Roxas, I'm gonna kill you."

Roxas roared with laughter. It was just too funny. He guessed this is why Axel teased him so often. But personally, Roxas thought Axel's facial expressions beat any reaction Roxas could do. Wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, Roxas gave a small smile.

"I'm kidding. I remember this one." With a small peck of apology, Roxas was off to their old high school, Axel following closely behind him.

The school appeared the same as Roxas remembered, despite having graduated many years ago. A fairly large two story building, facing a giant clock tower. Roxas, Axel, and their other friend, Xion, sat on the top of the tower, feet dangling off the edge, and ate lunch, sometimes staying for the rest of the school day and skipping class. Those were fond memories to Roxas, eating sea salt ice cream with his friends, while watching everyone running out of the school. 

Roxas began searching for a small slip of paper, thinking since it was Sunday, no would be here so Axel would've put it somewhere. He found it, a post it note this time, on the front door handle. Axel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I was kinda worried someone moved it." He nudged Roxas with his shoulder. "Go on, read it. My ass is freezing."

'Where we first kissed'

"Oh god, are you going in order?" Roxas asked, running towards the clock tower. 

"Pretty much," Axel called after him, catching up with Roxas within a few strides of his long legs. He slowed down a bit to run behind Roxas. "I would run next to you, but I'm really liking the view from back here."

Roxas responded with the finger and laughter.

At the top, Roxas spotted another piece of paper on the edge. "Right where we used to sit," he said quietly. Axel gently put his arms over Roxas' shoulders from behind.  
"Yeah, I thought that was the best place. Remember how we ended up kissing here during your senior year and Sora's face when he found out we were together?"

Roxas groaned. How could he forget? That was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. Axel had graduated already, but sometimes if he didn't have work or school, he would join Roxas and Xion for lunch. Sometimes, if Axel was really free, Roxas would skip class and chill with Axel and maybe make out a bit. He came out to his brother during high school, a little after Sora confessed to Roxas that he was bi, but hadn't exactly mentioned anything about Axel. Sora had been looking for him, to take him back to class, and found him and Axel very passionately kissing. Naturally, Sora flipped out and really, Roxas couldn't blame him. Axel had been part of the reason he skipped class so much. Roxas never claimed to be a very responsible teenager. Sora made sure he went to class for the rest of year, coming up to the clock tower 10 minutes before lunch ended to bring Roxas back. It was humiliating to say the very least.

"We don't mention that. Ever. Especially not in front of Sora."

Axel laughed softly. "Best way to introduce your boyfriend and brother I think." He went and picked up the clue, handing it to Roxas.

'Our first real date place'

Roxas peered up at Axel. "You changed up the sentence structure."

"Have to keep things interesting. That's why we're doing this." Axel looked slightly alarmed for a second. "You do know where to go right?"

Roxas actually had to think. First real date......then it hit him.

"Dem's coffee shop." To be totally honest, it wasn't Demyx's at the time. He had bought the place after he and Axel had left high school since the owner was old and wanted to retire. Took a few loans and a lot of begging for extra money, but Demyx actually got all the money needed to buy it. Roxas remember being very impressed, he wasn't sure Dem would be able to do it. He actually worked there for a bit, during college. Roxas and Xion both needed jobs for spending money during uni and Dem really need workers, so it worked out well.

"You scared me, Rox. Totally thought you didn't know for a second." Axel reached down and pinched his cheek, the thing that annoyed Roxas to no end. Axel knew how much he hated it. A swift kick to the shin left Axel cursing and hugging his shin.

"Dammit, Roxas, you didn't need to kick me. I'm injured now."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Forever a drama queen. "I'll be on top tonight to make up for it," Roxas proclaimed nonchalantly.

"You better. Wait what?" Axel's head shot up in surprise. Roxas snickered. Axel hadn't been expecting that response. 

"I said nothing!" Roxas exclaimed, sprinting off, as Axel chased him.

Axel chased him all the way to the cafe, both of them gasping for air.

"Damn, I feel old. We used to be able to do that without much trouble" Axel remarked, hands on knees and spiky red hair glued to his forehead.

Roxas didn't fare any better. His coat felt way too hot and he was pretty sure his own shirt was soaked with sweat. "We also used to throw eggs at people's houses. We were masters of running from the police."

Axel chuckled and led Roxas inside The Sitar.

No seriously, that's what Demyx named the damn place. To this day, Roxas cannot fathom why Demyx thought it was a good idea. Not that it was a bad idea. Just....it didn't make any sense. He once asked Dem, to which he replied with "because that's its real name." Yeah, even after befriending Demyx, Roxas still didn't really understand him.

The cafe was packed, though to be fair, it was Valentine's Day. All the two person tables were taken, with dreamy eyed lovers gazing into each others eyes.

Gross, Roxas thought. He really wasn't a lovey dovey kind of person. Even just seeing it made him feel grossed out a little bit.

"Yo, Dem!" Axel called raising his hand and waving.

Demyx rushed over, leaving Xion behind to take people's orders. "Hey, there you guys are. I was wondering when you would be here." Demyx smiled at Roxas. You like the scavenger hunt? I helped Axel pick places you know."

"That is a total lie. I just asked if you thought they were good places."

Demyx looked utterly offended. "If I had said no to any of them, you would've changed them." 

"That doesn't mean you helped pick them out though."

"Quit bickering, you two!" Xion shouted from behind the counter. "You're upsetting people." 

Roxas leaned on the counter. "So Dem.....hook me up with a free hot chocolate? You know, ex-employee discount."

Demyx crossed his arms like an X. "Nope, only if you agree to work here today. We're packed."

Roxas gasped. "No really? I thought I was hallucinating all those people sitting down, drinking your coffee."

"Haha, very funny. Hold up, Axel gave me the clue this morning." Demyx ducked down behind the counter and when he came back up, he presented a small piece of paper to Roxas. 

"Tah Dah! Your final clue!" Roxas took it, sticking his tongue out at Demyx.

'Where I first told you, I loved you'

"Isn't this so cute? The scavenger hunt, I mean." Roxas looked up to see Xion smiling at him, with Demyx now at the register.

"Yeah, I guess. It's kinda fun, though I totally forgot where we met. That was the first clue." Xion smacked him lightly.

"You're terrible. So unromantic." She sighed, looking around the cafe. "I wish I had a Valentine. It sucks seeing all these happy people and know you're going home to a pint of ice cream."

Roxas patted her on the arm. "I'll find you someone, don't worry."

Xion rolled her eyes. "You said that last year. But maybe you'll get around to it this year."

"Here," Axel said, handing a hot chocolate into Roxas' hand.

"Honestly, I didn't even realize you left." Roxas was nothing if honest.

Xion burst into laughter at Axel's wounded face. Axel winched as he put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Rox. That hurts. Right in the heart."

Roxas laughed. "Oh that's right. Final clue." Where Axel had said he loved him......oh wait.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Axel started to laugh as he realized Roxas knew exactly where the final stop was.

Axel's damn apartment.

"We spent the entire evening running around, just for it to be your apartment?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"But it's more exciting this way, Roxas!" Axel grinned at him. "Let's go, your gift is there."

They said their goodbyes. Demyx tried to wave, but got berated by a customer when he tried to. Poor Demyx, Roxas thought. He always has shitty luck.

Axel unlocked the door to his apartment when they arrived and quickly ushered Roxas inside. Roxas scanned the entryway for any signs of gifts. And there it was, lying on Axel's kitchen table. 

Roxas picked the long, slim box. It was a plain box, nothing special written on it. He turned to Axel, silently asking for permission to open it. Axel nodded. Roxas noticed he wasn't meeting Roxas' eye and twirling his hair a bit. Probably scared Roxas wouldn't like the gift. Internally, he chuckled. Axel knew him better than anyone. Whatever he got, Roxas was sure he would love.

Inside the box there was a key. Roxas picked it up, realizing it was identical to Axel's house key. This was...

"A key to your place?" Roxas asked.

Axel shifted his feet in place. "Well if you want it can be, but I was thinking....more as a....I want you to move in with me." Axel stumbled over his words, light pink blush forming on his cheeks. "We've been together for awhile...few years in fact and your lease is coming up next month, but I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, just keep it as a key to my place, actually I always meant to get you one but just never got arou-" Axel's rambling was cut off by Roxas pulling him in for a kiss.

"If you could shut up for a sec, I would tell you I would love to move in with you." Roxas said, breaking off the kiss.

Axel gave a shy smile. "I was a little worried you would say no."

"Idiot, why would I?" Roxas smiled and his voice got very soft. "I love you, Axel. I would love to live with you."

They kissed, Axel pulling Roxas closely against him as they did so. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart. Axel was the first to speak.

"I did promise dinner for you and I have all the stuff ready for chicken alfredo, so we can cook that together."

Roxas peeked around Axel's shoulder to stare at the freezer. "You got sea salt ice cream, right?"

"A whole pack of them, to share, of course. I haven't forgotten when you ate all of them while I took a shower."

"Oh let it go Axel, we were having a sweet moment and you ruined it." Roxas started to head towards the kitchen, before Axel caught him in a headlock and started messing up his hair.

"Oh hush Mr. Least romantic person I've ever met." Roxas struggled to break free of Axel's attack on his hair.

When he finally broke free, Roxas pocketed Axel's-no his new apartment key. "Tomorrow, after we buy discounted chocolate, you gotta help me start packing, okay?"

"After work," Axel clarified. "And of course."

Roxas smiled as he started getting dinner ingredients out.

"It's a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is my late Valentine's Day fic that I didn't even think I was going to write. I'm surprised I actually finished this. If anyone's wondering what book Axel got the idea from, it's Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn. I just started the book and when I read that part, I thought of Axel and Roxas for some reason.


End file.
